DECISIONS
by ookami child
Summary: "Berhenti bermain-main!"/"Boleh aku tahu penyebab keluarnya kalimat laknat itu dari bibir manismu?"/"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tak sengaja memikatnya, begitu?"/"Berhentilah bersikap naif. Kau tahu aku jatuh hati padamu."/ SasuHina/ Warning inside/ Two shoot/ COMPLETE/ Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**DECISIONS** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, __Out of Character__, typo(s), etc *__**Standard applied**__*_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Apa ada hari yang lebih menyebalkan dari hari ini? Harus berapa kali dia menghela nafas karena kesal? Dan kenapa makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya malah muncul dihadapannya saat ini?

Hinata benci warna hitam. Cukup rambutnya saja yang berwarna gelap, tak perlu lah orang disekitarnya ikut-ikutan beratribut sewarna itu.

Dan mata sekelam jelaga? Dia pikir Hinata akan terpesona dengan mata elang itu? Cih! Tidak tau saja si brengsek itu kalau Hinata malah sangat menghindari untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang suram seperti lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam diam sejak satu jam terakhir. Hinata menyadarinya, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikan dan terus saja menganggap lelaki itu tak ada di sekitarnya.

Hinata tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala si brengsek—sebutannya untuk pria itu—yang sepertinya sangat bebal. Memangnya tidak cukup ya pengusiran dan penolakan yang kerapkali dilakukannya beberapa waktu ini. Bagian mana dari perlakuan Hinata yang tidak dimengerti oleh pria itu?

Dan hari ini Hinata benar-benar tak berniat berurusan dengan makhluk itu. Cukup rasa jengkel yang dirasakannya sedari semalam sampai pagi ini. Jangan ditambah-tambah lagi.

Oke, diawali dari pertengkaran hebat dengan sahabatnya—Sakura—kemarin malam, dengan diakhiri keputusan sepihak Sakura untuk mengambil cuti dari toko buku mereka selama beberapa hari. Dalam artian, mereka sedang perang dingin.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto—tunangan Sakura—tadi pagi. Pria itu membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan terkait keputusan Sakura yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka secara mendadak dan tanpa alasan jelas. Hinata yang tengah bermasalah dengan sahabatnya dan mengetahui sedikit banyaknya alasan itu tak tahu harus berkata apa saat pria itu terus merongrongnya.

Meskipun mereka sedang bertengkar, Sakura tetaplah sahabatnya. Hinata akan tetap berpihak dan menjaga rahasia wanita itu kalau memang diharuskan begitu.

Maka dengan bersungut-sungut karena mendapat semprotan dari pasangan emosional itu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke toko buku—miliknya bersama Sakura—untuk melanjutkan aktivitas, meskipun emosi tak baik sedang menyelimutinya.

Harapannya adalah, ketika menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas di toko, dia bisa mengalihkan sedikit kepenatan pikirannya akibat masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya bukan pengalihan yang didapatnya. Kebalikannya, sumber utama keruwetan itu malah menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Hinata. Dan bagaimana mungkin itu tidak semakin memancing emosinya?

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku?"

Hinata mendengar suara itu sangat dekat di belakangnya yang tengah meletakkan beberapa buku baru di rak penjualan. Cih! Tidak tahan lagi rupanya diabaikan. Apa hanya segitu kemampuan si brengsek ini? Pikirnya.

Hinata berbalik dengan anggun dan memasang senyum penuh kepalsuan yang disengaja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan…" Hinata sengaja menggerakkan matanya dari atas ke bawah tepat di tubuh pria itu, "…Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya mendapati sikap tak biasa Hinata. Dan akibatnya dia semakin tak bisa mengontrol tatapan tajamnya untuk wanita dihadapannya. Hinata melihat dan meyadari itu, betapa herannya itu malah membuatnya senang ketika mendapatinya.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Hyuuga."

Hinata yang sedari tadi kesusahan menahan amarahnya langsung terpancing ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Siapa yang sedang bermain-main di sini, tuan Uchiha!?"

Konohamaru yang sedang kerja sambilan dan berada tak jauh dari mereka untuk menyusun beberapa buku di rak langsung terlonjak ketika mendapati teriakan dari majikannya.

"Kau akan mengusir para pelangganmu dengan nada bicara itu." Sasuke setengah jengkel dan setengah geli melihat ekspresi murka Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu!? Ini tokoku." Hinata tahu itu, beberapa pembeli yang tengah berkeliling menatapnya dengan heran dan penasaran. Dengan kesal Hinata menghentakkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke dan berjalan menuju lorong kecil disamping tempat kasir.

Ingin rasanya Hinata terus meneriaki lelaki Uchiha itu untuk tidak mengikutinya ke ruang pribadinya bersama Sakura, tapi dia tahu mereka memang butuh bicara. Segera.

.

.

Hinata langsung membalik tubuhnya ketika sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menutup pintu.

"Sakura mengambil cuti. Jangan mencarinya di sini." Ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bukan dia." Sahut Sasuke yang masih terdengar tenang ketika lagi-lagi mendapati nada bicara Hinata yang jauh dari kata hangat.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu."

"Ada, kok."

Hinata mendelik menatap lelaki dihadapannya yang terlihat kokoh dengan tampilan jas kerjanya. Dari rambut, mata, sampai setelan dari atas sampai bawah semuanya berwarna gelap. Apa bagusnya warna itu? Pikir Hinata.

"Dasar genit!"

Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendengar dua kata mengerikan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, persetan dengan _attitude_ Uchiha yang selalu dituntut untuk tenang dan _cool_. Wanita dihadapannya ini takkan mempan lagi menggunakan trik itu. Cara frontal jelas lebih tepat.

"Boleh aku tau penyebab keluarnya kalimat laknat itu dari bibir manismu, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat emosi yang mulai tergambar di pancaran mata Sasuke yang tengah menyipit, mencoba mengintimidasinya. Hinata mendengus mengejek. Seperti berpengaruh saja.

"Tebar pesona. Perebut tunangan orang. Dan sekarang ingin merayuku, begitu kan? Apa perlu alasan tambahan untuk menyebutmu genit?"

Bagus. Sasuke sama emosinya dengan Hinata sekarang, "Tebar pesona? Jangan memojokkanku atas segala sesuatu yang kumiliki sejak lahir, Hyuuga."

"Percaya diri se—"

"Perebut tunangan orang? Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlibat dengan kekacauan yang dilakukan Haruno."

"Tidak terlibat, kau bilang!?" Apa peduli Hinata kalau Konohamaru dan para pelanggan kembali mendengar teriakannya, yang penting lelaki congkak dihadapannya itu harus tahu kalau dia sedang marah besar, "Apa kau tahu beberapa hari ini Naruto terus mendatangiku? Dan tadi pagi dia datang membawa kabar kalau Sakura memutuskan pertunangan mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan tidak jelasnya itu apa? Jelas itu kau! Kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata terengah setelah memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya tadi dengan tangan teracung menunjuk dada sasuke.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan setengah memohon, "Persoalan Haruno dan tunangannya itu diluar rencanaku, bahkan diluar kendaliku. Tiba-tiba dia saja yang merespon berlebihan."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tak sengaja memikatnya, begitu?" sahut Hinata dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Aku tidak pernah mencoba memikat siapa pun, kecuali satu orang. Dan itu jelas bukan dia. Konyol sekali!"

Hinata membalas dengan dengusan kesal, "Kau ini menyukai Sakura tidak sih sebenarnya? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya. Aku juga tak pernah membuat pernyataan apapun dengan Haruno. Sikapku wajar-wajar saja. Sama sekali tidak pernah memancingnya.

Hinata melongo mendengar itu.

"Wajar? Lalu kenapa kau terus membiarkan dia mengajakmu pergi kemana-mana? Ditempel kesana-kemari. Kalau tidak suka, harusnya kau jaga jarak dengannya. Bukannya malah memberi harapan palsu dan membuatnya terlalu percaya diri begitu. Dikiranya kau menginginkannya."

Kembali mendapat hardikan dari Hinata, Sasuke terpaksa benar-benar memasang siaga satu.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus mengusirnya pergi kalau kami bertemu? Membentaknya, begitu? Merepotkan!" Sasuke bergerak beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata, "Bagiku, selama dia tidak nekat mencumbuku dan memaksa tidur di tempat tidurku, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menghindarinya."

Mendengar itu Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar brengsek makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Keterlaluan sekali kau mengatakan itu dihadapanku?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredam emosinya. "Aku tahu Haruno sepertinya menaruh hati padaku. Tapi selama dia tidak mengatakannya, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghindarinya. Dan jangan dikira aku tidak berusaha untuk memberitahunya kalau dia hanya kuanggap sebagai teman biasa. Kesempatan saja yang belum ada."

Hinata mendengus mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia lebih memilih memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan lelaki itu. "Dan sekarang Sakura mengacuhkanku, dia berpikir kau mulai mengabaikannya karena aku. Konyol sekali dia mengatakan aku menusuknya dari belakang dengan merebut perhatianmu."

Sasuke masih menatap intens ke arah Hinata. "Dia tahu dari awal tujuanku sering muncul di toko ini. Tapi dia pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Sama sepertimu."

Seperti Hinata akan peduli saja, "Pertunangan mereka berakhir."

"Belum tentu aku penyebab utamanya, kan? Mungkin saja ada sebab lain. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Pembicaraan apa?"

"Tentang perhatianku padamu, Hyuuga." Sasuke mendesis menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang beberapa bulan ini begitu menguras emosinya ketika mereka berhadapan.

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya, "Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sekarang aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sakura dan buat mereka kembali bersama."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Ta—"

"Kubilang jangan lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan! Dan berhenti menganggap kalau aku ini sedang mendekati Haruno." Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tepat berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Dekat. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal. "Sadarilah kalau sebenarnya aku sedang mendekatimu, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

Hinata terdiam menatap manik gelap Sasuke. Kemudian dia tertawa dengan nada sarkastik, "Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Hentikan lelucon konyol ini. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan segera temui Sakura untuk meluruskan masalah kalian."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan balik menatap Hinata hampir semenit lebih, dalam kebisuan. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada mendesis, "Kau tahu aku pria seperti kebanyakan, Hyuuga. Punya batas kesabaran."

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan perasaan dingin yang menyusup di hatinya ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan memilih menggerakkan alisnya ke atas tanda menantang.

"Kurasa kita sama seperti Haruno dan tunangannya. Butuh _break_."

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan alasan tak jelas ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau butuh aku untuk pergi darimu," bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan, "Kuanggap begitu."

Hinata terpaku. Ingin menyahut namun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya berdesir aneh.

"Aku akan bicara pada Haruno sesegera mungkin," lanjut Sasuke sambil bergerak menjauhi Hinata.

Ketika lelaki itu membuka pintu, dia berbalik dan kembali menatap Hinata tepat di manik matanya, "Berhentilah bersikap naif. Kau tahu aku jatuh hati padamu."

Sasuke pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangan itu dalam keterpakuan setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya memutar otak sekeras mungkin demi mengartikannya, beriringan dengan debaran jantung yang terpacu melebihi biasanya. Dan sialnya, beberapa saat kemudian malah berujung pada emosi tak terdefinisi yang tiba-tiba menguasainya begitu saja.

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO **© Masashi Kishimoto

**DECISIONS** © ookami

_**Warning!**_ _AU, Out of Character, typo(s), etc._

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Aku jatuh hati padamu._

Berjam-jam berlalu sejak kalimat itu diucapkan. Tidak! Ini bahkan sudah berhari-hari—hampir tiga minggu lebih—tepatnya. Tapi efeknya masih seperti baru beberapa detik di telinga Hinata. Tidak bisa lepas dari khayalan indera pendengarannya. Melekat dengan sangat erat. Bergema dimana-mana. Menelusup disela aktivitasnya, dan berkuasa dikala sepinya. Selalu begitu sepanjang waktu.

Kejadian saat di ruang kerjanya itu pun kerap kali muncul di beberapa bunga tidurnya. Tidak bernuansa horor, sebaliknya, malah menimbulkan efek aneh di dada Hinata. Dia seperti merasakan suatu hal yang jelas takkan pernah diakuinya di depan Sakura. Sesuatu yang bernama… kerinduan.

Ini gila.

Mencengangkan sekaligus mengherankan.

Selalu saja Hinata harus mengerutkan kening ketika mencoba merunutkan lagi kronologi interaksi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Apa mereka teman? Oh, Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Uchiha Sasuke hanya seseorang yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya saat SMA, dimana sekarang lelaki itu muncul dikehidupannya melalui pertemuan tak disengaja saat Sasuke secara random mampir ke toko Hinata untuk mencari sebuah buku. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berinteraksi saat SMA, hanya saling mengenal nama. Apa itu bisa disebut pertemanan?

Oke, setelah itu mereka memang sering bertemu dikarenakan Sasuke tanpa alasan jelas menjadikan toko buku Hinata sebagai tempat yang rutin dikunjunginya.

Tak masalah bagi Hinata. Hubungan antara pembeli dan pemilik toko yang kadang melibatkan perdebatan tak jelas terkait segala sesuatu yang baru disadari Hinata bahwa Sasuke lah yang selalu mengangkat topik-topik itu untuk memulai perbincangan dengannya.

Tapi kemudian menjadi masalah bagi Hinata. Ketika dia melihat gelagat aneh Sakura setelah dia mengenalkannya dengan Sasuke. Hubungan mereka terlihat semakin intens setiap harinya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah seandainya Haruno Sakura bukan sahabatnya yang sudah bertunangan.

Mereka sering pergi bersama. Sakura bahkan lebih sering membicarakan Sasuke dibandingkan tunangannya sendiri. Hinata sebagai sahabatnya tentu berusaha untuk memastikan keakraban hubungan mereka yang terlihat tak lazim di matanya. Tapi selalu saja ditanggapi dengan candaan oleh Sakura, meskipun wanita itu juga tak menyangkal keakrabannya bersama lelaki Uchiha itu.

Sampai suatu ketika Sakura menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya tentang Hinata yang kadang memonopoli Sasuke saat lelaki itu berada di toko. Mengatakan Hinata munafik karena pura-pura mengabaikan Sasuke padahal selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Mendengar pernyataan kekanak-kanakan dari Sakura itu tentu saja memancing kemarahan Hinata. Mana pernah dia melakuakan hal itu. Demi apapun, bahkan Hinata tak pernah sudi memanggil-manggil nama lelaki itu ketika mereka berinteraksi, malahan Sasuke yang selalu mendempetnya ketika mereka bertemu. Dan pria itu yang kerapkali memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Naruto dengan segala pengaduannya terkait gelagat Sakura yang mulai terlihat aneh. Maka dimulailah kekacauan itu. Namun sialnya, melibatkan Hinata didalamnya.

Dan klimaksnya adalah hari itu. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke sebelum pria itu menghilang.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dari lamunan ketika mendengar teguran yang ditujukan padanya dari arah pintu.

"Eh, kau sudah datang?" Hinata memperhatikan Sakura yang memasuki ruangan dan menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Harus bagaimana caraku meminta maaf agar kau kembali menjadi normal lagi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon.

Hinata mendengus kesal, "Konyol! Kita sudah berbaikan, jangan memulai lagi."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan."

Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada laptop di depannya untuk kembali meneliti laporan keuangan toko mereka. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan tak terbaca Sakura yang terdiam di sampingnya.

"Apa kau harus sekeras ini pada dirimu sendiri?"

Masih mengabaikan sahabatnya.

"Hanya karena kau pernah tersakiti dimasa lalu, jadi sekarang kau menolak seseorang yang ingin mendekatimu?"

Terus mengabaikan.

"Hinata, dia benar-benar—"

"Cukup, Sakura!" Hinata menghentakkan tangannya di atas laptop. "Tidakkah kau lihat aku juga sedang bingung dengan semua hal gila ini!?"

Sakura tercengang mendapati ekspresi keras Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Tapi dia tahu pilihan paling tepat saat ini adalah diam. Biarkan sahabatnya itu memuntahkan apa yang sudah ditahannya beberapa minggu ini.

"Semua ini terlalu memusingkanku. Kau yang tiba-tiba memusuhiku karena hal konyol itu. Kemudian hubunganmu dengan Naruto yang hampir hancur juga karena hal konyol. Lalu si brengsek itu—" Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, "Bisa-bisanya dia…" Ini yang dia benci, disaat seperti ini pasti dadanya terasa sakit dan entah kenapa matanya mulai perih, "dia… membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kupikirkan saat ini. Aku tidak mau, Sakura! Tidak mau!

Sakura yang melihat Hinata mulai histeris segera meraih tubuh sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkan. "Tenang, Hinata."

"Aku…" Bagus. Sekarang matanya mulai tergenang likuid. "Dia bahkan hampir membuat persahabatan kita berakhir. Membuatmu hampir gagal menikah dengan Naruto."

"Itu bukan kesalahannya, kita sudah membahas ini. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Harusnya dia jangan mencoba memasuki kehidupan kita yang sudah nyaman ini. Harusnya dia—"

"Kehidupanmu, Hinata. Bukan kita. Tapi kau, hanya kau. Dia hanya menginginkanmu."

"Konyol!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan? Dia bukan pria yang menyakitimu, dia bahkan ingin melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Apa yang membuatmu harus semarah ini dengan keberadaannya?"

"Aku…" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau menyukainya." Mendengar kalimat itu Hinata langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Oke—maksudku kau mulai menyukainya. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti anak remaja labil seperti ini dan segera lakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat."

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan putus asa. "Dia menghilang."

Sakura menggerakkan kedua bahunya, "Kukira itu wajar. Dia juga sedang kesal, mungkin. Dia bahkan marah besar padaku."

Hinata mengangkat alis menatap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Dia berkata aku penyebab kegagalannya dalam usaha mendekatimu. Aku tidak menyangkal. Maksudku, sebagian memang salahku, tapi sebagian adalah kesalahan kalian berdua."

"Maksudnya?" Pernyataan apa lagi ini? Hinata tidak terima.

"Dia yang terlalu bertele-tele dalam bertindak dan kau yang terlalu lemot dan cuek untuk menyadari usahanya. Kalian benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Tuhan saja mungkin jengkel melihat itu makanya sengaja menghadirkan peranku supaya kalian berhenti melakukan _acting_ konyol ini."

Hinata ternganga mendengar perjelasan sahabatnya. Terasa tertampar sebenarnya. Tidak ada kalimat penyangkalan yang bisa dilontarkannya untuk mematahkan argumen Sakura. Wanita itu benar. Sasuke memang sok misterius dan Hinata terlanjur naif.

Lagi dan lagi. Hinata kembali terdiam ketika topik terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Kabarnya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lirih dengan wajah tertunduk setelah beberapa waktu berada dalam keterdiamannya.

"Siapa? Sasuke, maksudmu?" sahut Sakura sambil meraih laptop dihadapannya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Hinata. "Sudah kubilang. Dia juga sedang marah padaku. Bisu. Tidak mau lagi bicara denganku."

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan kembali melarikan pikirannya sehingga menjadi sebuah lamunan.

"Kalau rindu, datang saja ke tempatnya. Gampang, kan?" lanjut Sakura lagi dengan nada cuek.

Hinata tersentak mendengar itu. "Bodoh!" sahutnya sambil bergerak untuk meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan itu yang tanpa sepengetahuannya malah menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum menatap sepasang pengantin yang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil terus bercengkerama dengan para tamu undangan.

Hinata senang melihat senyum bahagia di wajah sahabatnya, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan menikah dari tunangannya dalam waktu singkat setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka. Naruto sepertinya takut Sakura akan kembali menggila, jadi menurutnya, ada baiknya mengikat wanita itu dulu erat-erat, biar nanti gampang menjinakkannya. Dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Benar-benar pasangan emosional dan penuh sensasi. Tapi mereka bahagia, paling tidak itu yang dilihat Hinata. Dan bagusnya itu ikut memperbaiki _mood_-nya dalam minggu ini.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Sakura terkait kegalauannya. Setelah itu Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan saran Sakura dan memfokuskan diri membantu persiapan pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Betapa sibuknya dia sampai-sampai sama sekali tak menyiapkan diri seandainya bertemu dengan Sasuke saat di pesta pernikahan Sakura. Sama sekali tak ada persiapan.

.

.

"Kudengar kau menanyakanku."

Hinata tersentak. Hampir saja gelas di tangannya terlepas ketika mendengar suara bariton itu.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri si sampingnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, ikut memperhatikan pasangan pengantin Namikaze.

Hinata terpaku menatap sosok itu. Matanya tak bisa berkedip menatap wajah tak terbaca lelaki itu. Bahkan dia seakan tak mendengar lagi riuh keramaian pesta. Di kepalanya hanya ada suara bariton itu yang terus menggema. Berusaha keras dia menahan kerutan di keningnya untuk mengakui bahwa dia senang mendengar suara itu. _Shit!_

"Menemukan hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sekarang Hinata kembali ke dunianya ketika kembali mendengar suara lelaki itu yang masih kekeuh bicara tanpa menatapnya.

"Menemukan apa?" sahut Hinata dengan nada kaku. Mulai lagi. Lelaki brengsek di depannya ini kembali memainkan aksi misteriusnya yang hanya semakin membuat Hinata kesal.

"Itu kan alasanmu menanyakanku belakangan ini?" Sasuke berpaling untuk saling menatap dengan manik mata Hinata. Tanpa ekspresi. "Untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu padaku."

Mata Hinata membulat. Benar-benar lelaki dihadapannya ini…

Dan siapa yang sudah menyampaikan hal konyol itu padanya? Pasti Sakura. Astaga! Menyebalkan sekali sahabatnya itu.

Betapa sialannya, setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke malah berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkannya untuk berbicara dengan entah siapa itu yang tengah menyapa lelaki itu. Mengabaikan Hinata. Sendirian.

Hinata _shock_. Kemarahan mulai kembali menyelimutinya. Sekian lama tidak bertemu sapa, kenapa malah kalimat itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuknya? Demi Tuhan! Hinata ini perempuan, bukan teman bermainnya. Tentu saja Hinata marah. Merasa sakit hati. Merasa dihina. Diabaikan. Dan dianggap tak penting.

Benarkan kalau selama ini dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan brengsek?

Akhirnya, dengan kemarahan yang mencapai ubun-ubunnya, Hinata meletakkan gelas di tangannya dengan kasar di meja terdekat dan bergegas meninggalkan keramaian pesta untuk segera menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk meneriakkan kemarahannya atas sikap Sasuke yang sangat memancing emosinya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan sambil setengah berlari. Dia tak menghiraukan siapapun yang menyapanya ketika menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam.

Ketika hampir mencapai mobilnya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Tangan Sasuke mencekal lengannya dan membuatnya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Hinata berteriak keras kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenyak. Bukan karena teriakan, tapi dia terlanjur melihatnya. Airmata itu. Aliran basah yang membentuk di pipi putih Hinata yang tersapu _make up_ tipis. Akibatnya, dengan cepat dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk meraih tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata berontak, tentu saja. Siapa memangnya pria brengsek itu berani memeluknya setelah membuatnya menjadi wanita paling menyedihkan di dunia dengan kalimat sialannya.

"Lepaskan… aku!" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke dalam kesia-siaan. "Kau brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"

Sasuke tak bergeming, semakin dibenamkannya tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Dibiarkannya Hinata terus meronta, sampai akhirnya tubuh itu melemah tanda kelelahan menguasainya. Memang itu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Kepasrahan wanita itu. Hanya itu.

Lama mereka berdiri dalam diam. Dengan kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke melingkupi tubuh Hinata. Dengan isakan tangis Hinata yang sesekali terdengar mewarnai kesunyian area basement parkir.

"Bisakah kita mengakhiri ini?" Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Aku lelah. Konfrontasi konyol ini benar-benar menguras emosi. Tidak merasakah kau kalau kita hampir mati lemas kehabisan energi menghadapi ini?"

Hinata hanya diam dan mencoba mendengarkan semua yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke.

"Kau marah dan merasa tidak dihargai. Aku tahu itu. Karena kalau kau menyadarinya, aku juga begitu." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau ini menyebalkan, Hinata."

Hinata mengerjabkan mata mendengar nama depannya disebut oleh Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya. Dia berdebar.

"Kau membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh. Membuatku marah tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin rasanya aku mengurungmu di kamarku selamanya. Tapi tentu saja segala kebodohan ini harus segera dihentikan. Aku akan gila kalau terus begini. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aku menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pintu tokomu dan menyeretmu ke mobilku dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Semua nada bicara Sasuke diucapkan dengan perlahan namun penuh ketegasan dan sarat akan emosi. Tak memberi kesempatan Hinata menyelanya sedikitpun.

"Jadi dengarkan ini. Aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Entah sejak pertemuan kita yang keberapa aku juga tidak ingat, yang jelas aku mendambamu melebihi apapun sebelum ini. Aku ingin memilikimu…"

Hinata terpana dan merona secara beriringan. Bahkan dia tak menyadari tubuh mereka yang sudah sedikit terpisah dan wajah Sasuke yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya, menatap dengan intens.

"Dan airmata ini kuanggap bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama sekarang."

Hinata terbelalak. Tapi bibir Sasuke terlanjur menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Memaksa Hinata menutup matanya tanpa sadar dan membiarkan bibir lelaki itu menguasai miliknya. Dengan linglungnya bahkan Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas melingkupi tubuh Sasuke dalam kehangatan.

Lelaki itu benar. Semua ini terlalu menguras emosi. Hinata juga merasa lelah. Lebih baik sekarang mencoba untuk berdamai. Mengambil keputusan dan menerima…

"Bisakah aku membawamu ke tempatku sekarang juga?" bisik Sasuke disela ciuman mereka, "Rindu ini benar-benar membuatku gila…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kepada semua readers, terimakasih sudah mau membaca.**_

_**Terutama kepada: **__keiKo-buu89, ane, Cindilta, Hinataholic, Risa-YUI, kirigaya chika, uchiha hana hime, Guest, Fujiwara Hana, My lavender, hinatauchiha69, atan-namjaelf, MayLeo, re, natasia sato, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Hanami Akako, kyucel, Guest2, Uchiha Megha-Hime, Dyaar Akashichi, Hyuchiha, jeje chan, uchihapachira, eurekabigail, Rin Keitami, Zee-leven, hime namikaze, Me Yuki Hina, hiru nesaan, dan silent readers._

_**Adios…**_

**_._**

**_._**

**OMAKE**

Sasuke menatap tubuh polos dalam dekapannya dengan senyum kepuasan. Dielusnya punggung telanjang itu penuh damba. Sungguh lembut. Bertambah lagi kegilaan Sasuke terhadap wanita dalam pelukannya itu.

"Kita menikah besok."

"Apa!?" Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke dan menatap horor lelaki itu.

"Menikah, sayang." Sahut Sasuke sambil berusaha menjangkau lagi tubuh wanitanya yang berusaha mengelak dengan manis—menurut pikiran gila Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila!? Dasar bodoh!" cerca Hinata sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku atau kau yang bodoh?" sahut Sasuke, "Bisa-bisanya kau tidak menolak saat kuajak bercinta padahal sudah tahu masih perawan. Membuatku terlihat brengsek saja."

Hinata merona mendengar itu, "Ka-kau memang brengsek! Lagipula ini semua karena kau yang…" Hinata bingung mau melanjutkan kalimatnya."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau—" Hinata merasa wajahnya benar-benar memanas sekarang, "kau yang merayuku, bodoh!" Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalam selimut.

Melihat itu hanya membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan bergerak untuk kembali mendekap wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Siapa suruh kau membuatku jadi gila begini."

"Pergi kau!" sahut Hinata dari dalam selimut. Sasuke tergelak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah wanita itu, "Apa keputusanmu?"

Hinata terdiam dalam ketidakberdayaannya di pelukan Sasuke.

"Mau menikah denganku?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kokoh lelaki yang mengurungnya dalam pelukan hangat sembari membalas dalam bisikan lirih, "Memangnya aku boleh mengambil keputusan yang lain?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja tidak."

...


End file.
